


collection of my drabbles from my 100 drabbles project (that aren't part of another series)

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a collection of the few drabbles left from my 100 drabble project that aren't already loaded up as parts of other series. they range from gen to slash and are rated general audience or teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fashion

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** silliness, fluff, character death  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for a project i did to write 100 drabbles. most of them were drabble sequences, or looks back into previously written 'verses. these are the ones left over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. narcissa, lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a crackish!drabble for the 100-drabble thinger. this is another one using the prompt of a-random-sentence-from-a-book. the prompt is from page 128 of _going postal_ by terry pratchett (of which i have a personally signed copy) - _women are always significantly under-represented in secret orders._

Narcissa regards her husband in the shapeless hooded garment -- made of that horrid coarse black fabric -- and ridiculous mask, and decides the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters could do with a female touch (women are always significantly under-represented in secret orders).

She can’t quite believe that Bella wears the atrocious outfit, but then again she’s never really understood her sister’s zeal for her ‘Master.’

Lucius twitches at the fabric trying to smooth it into something it will never be, before spotting Narcissa watching him.

“It’s war, not a fashion show,” he snaps.

Nodding solemnly, Narcissa barely hides her smile.


	2. reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one in answer to [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)' s [drabble challenge](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/238599.html) with the prompt: _draco's reaction surprised harry_. i took the liberty of changing draco to malfoy.

Malfoy's reaction surprised Harry.

When he'd heard that Malfoy had gone to McGonagall with valuable information and been given asylum, he wasn't really that astonished, but he expected Malfoy to still be Malfoy, all condescension and sneers. So the Prince of Slytherin's quiet deferential manner at the next Order meeting rather floored the Boy Who Groused A Lot These Days. As did his quick nod and "Thanks, Potter" when he was shown to his room at Grimmauld Place, the Order's safe house.

A flush rose in Malfoy's cheeks as Harry gaped at him.

It was a look Harry rather liked.


	3. mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one of those take-a-line-from-a-book sentences, that eventually didn't make it into the final drabble, but i should still give _the phantom tollbooth_ by norton juster a bit of credit.

Luna sits quietly watching the service.

"I wish they weren't all so sad." She says.

"They mourn those taken from them by the war," the man next to her responds. "Surely _you_ remember what it's like to lose someone."

Luna nods thoughtfully. "But they act as if the dead've ceased to exist. One conversation with Nearly Headless Nick will confirm that death merely destroys the physical, not the essence of the person."

"Perhaps that's easier to see from this side of mortality," Albus suggests gently. "Come Luna, it's time for us to go."

Luna takes Albus' hand. "Alright," she says.


	4. vexed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated teen. molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is one of those take-a-line-from-a-book drabbles. the sentence is from page 36, _the little prince_ by antoine de saint-exupéry - _he sputtered a little, seeming vexed.  
> _

"I don't know why you're still trying to pretend you're straight, Harry," Molly said conversationally.

Gaping at her, he sputtered a little, seeming vexed.

Molly hid her smile. She knew she shouldn't tease Harry so, but sometimes she just got a little fed up with being motherly.

"I mean it's not as if we can't all see the way you look at Charlie." Molly continued, at which point Harry choked on his Butterbeer. She pounded him on the back before adding impishly, "I must say Charlie needs a good talking to if he's not done something about it by now."


	5. petulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. h/d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the lovely [](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/profile)[**phenix_tears**](http://phenix-tears.livejournal.com/).

"Don't start on me, Malfoy!"

"What? I only asked if you wanted the last slice of pie. Merlin, you're bloody petulant today!"

Looking slightly abashed, Harry still mumbled defiantly, "Not petulant. Just a little out of sorts is all."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, do you even know what petulant means?"

"Of course!" replied Harry hotly. "It's one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

Draco barely stifled his laughter. "That's Pestilence. Petulant is being peevish, querulous and sullen."

"Oh." Harry's lips twitched into a small smile. "Must've got them mixed up with the Four Horsemen of the Annoying Debacle."


	6. respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated general. trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thank you to my flist, a drabble, on respect and belonging.

"He can't be serious," whispers Ron.

Hermione's warning glare holds little sway as Harry joins the argument.

"It's Malfoy! People can't possibly believe it's safe to let him into the Order meetings."

This time Hermione resolutely ignores him. Instead the scowl comes from Harry. "Don't be an arse, Ron. Of course I trust him."

Ron's reduced to sputtering for a bit until he finally manages a squeaked, "Malfoy?"

Hermione gives up. "Honestly, Draco's even saved your sorry neck a few times since switching sides. Hold a grudge, why don't you."

Ron blinks.

"Draco deserves your respect, Ron. He's earned it."


End file.
